Titan Weapons
diagram depicting Titan Weapon mounting hard points on a ''Warlord''-class Titan]] Titan Weapons are a family of massive-sized weapons carried by Titans, any one of several classes of massive, crewed, robotic bipedal combat walkers fielded by the Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Collegia Titanica or by the Forces of Chaos' Dark Mechanicum. Titan weapons are designed differently to weapons used on vehicles or by the standard Imperial Guard infantry squad, only scaled up to a much larger scale. They are designed to last, to sustain massive amounts of damage that would destroy most ordinary armoured vehicle-mounted weapons, and continue to keep working. The firepower of a Titan's weapons is related to the size and power output of its plasma reactor. All of these factors are taken into account of a weapon's various grade. Weapon Configurations Titans can carry a mixture of weapons into battle. This is known as a weapon configuration. Titans are designed so that weapons can be equipped to suit the mission it has to accomplish. The size of the hull determines how many weapon locations or hard points the Titan will have, as well as its speed. Larger hulls can carry more weapons, but are slower due to their increased weight. The categories of weapons which may be fitted depend on the hard points; for example, the hard points on a ''Warhound''-class Titan cannot mount very heavy weapons or missile mounts. All Titan weaponry is interchangeable, and a weapon can, for example, be taken off a ''Warlord''-class Titan and mounted straight onto a Warhound. However, a weapon's effectiveness will change according to the size of Titan it is fitted to. Considering the awesome arsenal available to a Titan Legio, selecting the most appropriate weapon combination is of the utmost importance, whether they are hunting down enemy Titans or annihilating enemy infantry formations and tanks. With a Titan War Maniple this choice take on a further dimension, as each Titan in the Maniple can be tailored to specific roles which can enhance the others' strengths and cover up their deficiencies. There are only three basic possibilities for a Titan weapons configuration -- these are the Heavy Support Titan, Close Support Titan and Assault Titan varieties. A Heavy Support Titan is mostly armed with long-range weapons, and perhaps some kind of one-shot missile system like a Vortex Missile. It will also mount at least one "Titan-killing" weapon, such as a Warp Missile, Plasma Destructor or Volcano Cannon. A Close Support Titan is best armed with shorter-ranged weapons such as Laser Blasters, Gatling Blasters, Plasma Blastguns or Turbo-Laser Destructors. An Assault Titan bears the shortest-ranged weapons, such as Vulcan Mega Bolters, Inferno Guns and Melta Cannon and as its name suggest is designed for assaulting enemy positions. A common tactic for a Titan War Maniple is to include a mix of a Heavy Support Titan, a Close Support Titan and an Assault Titan. This is a flexible formation which allows the Maniple to act and react, no matter what the enemy army consists of. However, some Imperial tacticians have found this mix of Titans to be a bit half-hearted and reactionary. The Titans can cope with many things, but performing a decisive action on the battlefield becomes a much harder task. All Titan Maniples contain at least one weapon which can destroy buildings, such as a Quake Cannon or Multiple Rocket Launcher or Apocalypse Missile Launcher. This enable the Maniple to open up lines of sight to enemy Titans and tanks, and deny cover to the opposing infantry troops on the ground. The power and size limitations of a Warhound Titan greatly reduces the number of possible weapon variations. Warhounds are typically used in two roles when not acting as scouts or outriders. Their speed allows them to hit deep into enemy territory to capture objectives and push back opposing infantry and light vehicles. Alternatively, their greater manoeuvrability allow them to make excellent Titan hunters, stalking the larger and more unwieldy Titans of an enemy force. This allows the Warhounds to fire upon the thinner armour of a Titan's sides and flank, attacking from an unexpected quarter and spreading fear and confusion. A Warhound "Hunter" Detachment is fairly widespread throughout the Titan Legions. The Hunter detachment is outfitted for Titan hunting, allowing the Warhounds to stalk and destroy opponents many times their size and bearing up to twice their combined firepower. The Plasma Blast Gun and Turbo-Laser Destructors of the detachment are powerful enough to damage any Gargant or Battle Titan, especially if firing upon the side or rear armour of the target. The Vulcan Mega Bolter is ideal for cutting into enemy troops, either as protection against a mass infantry assault or after the detachment's primary mission is achieved. The Warhounds do not rely on their armour and void shields to protect them, instead they try to keep in cover and stay out of their target's weapon arcs. Individual Titans can also be used as a Titan hunter-killer in a similar way to Warhound detachments. Warlord-class Titans are on the whole too slow for this task, but against Ork Gargants, which are even slower than Warlords, they can be quite effective. A Warlord mounting a Warp Missile, Volcano Cannon, Gatling Blaster and a close combat weapon can deal out quite a lot of punishment. Against Eldar and Chaos Titans, which are faster, and in the case of the Eldar, highly manoeuvrable, a ''Reaver''-class Titan is probably more suitable. When fighting against the Eldar, a Multiple Rocket Launcher, Apocalypse Missile Launcher or Barrage Missile is essential, as these weapons can be used to destroy a Phantom or Warlock Titan's holo-field wings, leaving it very vulnerable to attacks from other weapons. The Quake Cannon is also very useful Titan hunting weapons. Its power to destroy buildings denies the target the option to getting under cover. Titan Armament The weaponry carried by Titans is usually dedicated to certain tasks based on the tactical and strategic conditions. Some weapons are designed for targeting high-priority and well-armoured enemies, such as fortresses or armoured divisions, whilst others are particularly effective against legions of troops or laying down devastating artillery barrages. Titan weapons are divided into two rough categories: Scout Titan Weaponry Scout Titan Weapons are weapons normally fitted to light Titans such as the Warhound. Rarely found on the largest Titans, and usually of short range, these are designed to destroy light to medium vehicles quickly, and to deal with huge masses of troops. Below are some examples of such weapons: *'Inferno Cannon'- An upgraded version of the flamers mounted on vehicles, the triple-barrel Inferno Cannon is immensely devastating in close quarters against infantry and light vehicles, even those hiding in cover. *'Plasma Blastgun' - The lightest plasma-based Titan weapon, and one of the most powerful that can be mounted on the Warhound Scout Titan. Although it possesses a relatively slow rate of fire, and is of only medium ranged, the Plasma Blastgun can badly damage well-armoured vehicles, Scout Titans, and devastate infantry squads by the means of having two different modes of operation, depending upon the nature of the target: a slower, more focused full-power blast, or more rapid but less powerful shots. *'Turbo-Laser Destructor' - A Titan-scale laser weapon, mainly used for anti-tank/anti-Titan support. Very destructive compared to most vehicle and infantry-level laser weapons. More powerful than the Plasma Blastgun, as well as having a moderately longer-range, this weapon is well suited for sublimating small or heavily armored infantry units just as easily as it can pierce the thick, iron hides of all types of armored tanks. In game terms, it is also the only Destroyer weapon that a Scout Titan may carry. Although it can be fitted on a Scout Titan, the Turbo-Laser Destructor is more commonly found on the larger Battle Titans, who are much better prepared to deal with the constant threat of armored vehicles. *'Vulcan Mega Bolter '- The Vulcan Mega Bolter is a Titan-scale Bolter weapon, comprised of two large-calibre Gatling gun-style assemblies. Projecting a withering volley of firepower, it is able to tear through infantry and light vehicles with ease. Battle Titan Weaponry Battle Titan weapons have more destructive and longer-ranged weapons mounted commonly on Reaver and Warlord Titans. Most are designed to destroy other Titans, engage enemy detachments, or bring devastation to fortifications: *'Blood Cannon' - The Blood Cannon is a fell weapon utilised by Chaos Battle Titans dedicated to the Blood God Khorne. It fires lava-like daemon blood which flows over and around cover, and through chinks in an opponent's armour, melting circuitry, vital components and anything alive. *'Titan Close Combat Weapon' - This encompasses an entire category of weapons that employ a Titan's prodigious strength and size to smash and tear apart the enemy. They are horrendously effective against enemy Titans and war engines - if the Titan can get close enough to use them. They can only be mounted on the Titan's arms; this rules out the Warhound. In Epic 40,000, close combat weapons include the Powerfist, Laser Burner and Chainfist. *'Gatling Blaster' - The Gatling Blaster is a larger projectile weapon commonly found on Battle Titans. It is a rapid-fire weapon like the Vulcan Mega-Bolter, but instead fires 150 mm shells, powerful enough to inflict damage upon superheavily-armoured targets. *'Hellstorm Cannon' - The Hellstorm Cannon is a huge, five-barrelled, directed-energy weapon that can completely decimate an entire city (perhaps even more) in just one cataclysmic salvo. In addition, the central structural hub around which the weapon barrels are mounted can itself be converted to mount a Gatling Blaster. A Hellstorm Cannon, detached from a long-destroyed Emperor Titan, can be seen lying on its side in near the city of Ironworks Bay (or Victory Bay, as it was later named by Lord-Militant Lukas Alexander) on the planet Kronus during the Dark Crusade. A trench large enough to move an armoured company through has been carved out of the earth in front of the cannon from its final firing. *'Melta Cannon' - The Melta Cannon is an upsized Melta (fusion) Weapon mounted on Warlord Titans. Notably short-ranged, but incredibly effective at penetrating armour and destroying Titans. *'Multiple Rocket Launcher' - The Multiple Rocket Launcher is a long-range artillery weapon which unleashes heavy barrages to suppress and devastate enemies. And because it is mounted on a Titan, it is much less vulnerable to air and fast attacks than dedicated artillery companies. *'Quake Cannon' - The Quake Cannon is a very, very large artillery piece that is larger and more powerful than any other artillery weapon ever developed by the Imperium of Man. *'Belicosa Volcano Cannon' - During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras, the Belicosa pattern Volcano Cannon is one of the most potent energy weapons produced by the forges of the Mechanicum, short of the continent-razing guns mounted on the warships of the Imperialis Armada. It is a weapon so fearsome that only the plasma reactor of a mighty Mars Pattern ''Warlord''-class Titan can feed its ravenous appetite for power and make possible the destruction of the most terrible foes of Mankind. *'Volcano Cannon' - The Volcano Cannon is powered directly from the Titan's plasma reactor, the Volcano Cannon has extreme range and is very effective at penetrating armour, making it useful primarily against war engines and other Titans. The Volcano Cannon is a favoured weapon of the Warlord and certain Reaver pattern Titans. *'Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator' - A weapon of terrifying and indiscriminate power, the Sunfury Plasma Annihilator is capable of incinerating entire cityscapes and rendering the strongest armour into steaming vapour. Developed from designs intended for the broadside batteries of void warships, plasma annihilators such as the Sunfury are able to be mounted only on the largest of the Imperium's war machines, such as Battle Titans, as both the reactor-strength required to charge them and the motive power to wield them demand nothing less. *'Plasma Annihilator' - The Plasma Annihilator is the largest and heaviest plasma weapon ever built by the Imperium. The Plasma Annihilator can demolish any fortification with ease, can destroy other Titans and can slaughter infantry in mass numbers because of its immense size and power. It takes enormous amounts of energy directly from the Titan's reactor and takes a long time to cool down. *'Missile Pod' - Warlord Titans can carry a Missile Pod on one shoulder hard-point. While Warmonger and Imperator-class Emperor Titans can also carry them, this is rare. *'Apocalypse Missile Launcher' - The Apocalypse Missile Launcher is the equivalent of the Multiple Rocket Launcher, however it is more commonly mounted on the carapace of a Warlord than the Multiple Missile Launcher. *'Vortex Missile Launcher' - The Vortex Missile Launcher fires a missile that creates a Warp vortex (a controlled black hole leading to the Immaterium, an alternate dimension inimical to all matter), which destroys tanks and infantry instantly. The vortex that is created either collapses on itself, or it can also drift across the battlefield,causing massive damage to foes (and friends) even if the missile does not hit its target. Super-heavy vehicles and bio-constructs are too large to be sucked wholesale into Warp vortices, but still take massive damage instead. The same arcane technology is used in the man-portable Vortex Grenades. *'Titan Warp Missile Launcher' - Titan Warp Missile Launchers fire missiles that ignore Void Shields before they strike their target by phasing into the Immaterium, which makes them very effective in Titan versus Titan engagements. Specialised Titan Weaponry Over the long centuries before the 41st Millennium, the Adeptus Mechanicus developed a large number of other weapons and add-ons for their Titans. Most of these weapons are only effective in a given situation or for a given task, hence they are seldom made part of a Titan's standard payload. Close Combat Weapons *'Arioch Power Claw' - Colossal weapons designed to allow the ''Warlord''-class Titan both to shatter fortifications as well as engage war machines of their own kind in brutal hand-to-hand combat, Titan power claws are immeasurably strong and durable, able to rend metres-thick steel and granite as a predatory beast rends the flesh of its prey. Many carry additional in-built secondary weapons, such as mega-bolter cannon, to deal with lesser threats such as swarming infantry and fast moving attack craft beyond the Titan’s reach. *'Battle Claw' - The Battle Claw is a close combat weapon most commonly seen on Chaos Titans. Its huge hydraulic pincers can grip and twist Titan arms and weapons, or sheer through metal as they powerfully snap shut. *'Chaos Titan Tails' - The degenerate Chaos Titans have mutated to become a hellish mixture of flesh and metal. Some of these monstrous creations, such as the notorious ''Banelord''-class Titan, carry weapons mounted on long, sinuous tails, using them to crush and gouge their enemies. *'Doomfist' - The Doomfist is a deadly hand-to-hand combat weapon normally utilised by a ''Banelord''-class Titan. It combines the close combat abilities of a Chainfist and a Power Fist. In addition it is armed with a pair of Melta Cannon which provide a powerful ranged attack. In battle, the Doomfist can either be used in close combat or as a ranged weapon, never both at the same time. *'Energy Whip' - This close combat weapon is used exclusively by Chaos Titans. The triple whip lashes against the target causing light damage but also acts as a conductor for a massive electrical jolt intended to burn out circuitry and control systems in the opposing Titan. A successful hit with an Energy Whip automatically inflicts psychic shock in addition to any other damage done. The Energy Whip is also effective against buildings. *'Hell Claw' - The Chaos Subjugator-class Titan possesses graceful arms that are tipped with Hell Claws, massive pincers that are used to rip armour to shreds and punch through the tough shells of enemy Titans. *'Mangler' - A massive battle claw utilised by Chaos-corrupted Imperator Titans, which can sweep aside battle tanks and flay enemy Titans to twisted metal. *'Power Fist' - Titan-sized Power Fists are massive versions of the standard infantry Power Fist used by Imperial troops. They encompass an entire category of weapons that employ a Titan's prodigious strength and size to smash and tear apart the enemy. They are horrendously effective against enemy Titans and other war engines -- if the Titan can get close enough to use them. They can only be mounted on the Titan's arms. Their immense size also rules out their use by smaller Warhound -class Scout Titans, and are largely ineffective on the massive Imperator-class Battle Titans unless wielded against a Titan of a similar size. This close combat weapon is commonly used by Reaver-class Battle Titans. *'Power Ram' - This weapon is an electro-hydraulic battering ram often carried by siege Titans. Taking the form of a large piston-driven buttress capped with a large Imperial eagle's head, it's hardened adamantium beak is equally dangerous against both Titans and buildings. The Power Ram delivers a high-velocity strike capable of punching through the thickest armour and inflicting major damage. *'Power Saw' - The Power Saw is a simple variant on the standard Chain Fist used by many Titan orders. Its whirling adamantium-tipped blades can slice through armour, weapons and power cables to cripple opposing Titans. *'Titan Chainfist '- Similar in concept to the Chainfists wielded by Terminators, only on a more massive scale, the Titan Chainfist takes the form of a large chainsaw attachment. Thanks to the available power from the Titan's massive plasma reactor, Titan-grade Chainfists are also equipped with a secondary Melta Array, to soften up the target while cutting through it. *'Turbo Battering Ram' - A gigantic piston powered by electromagnetic coils, the Turbo Battering Ram is a siege weapon designed to hammer buildings and fortifications into rubble. Although it is much less efficient as a close quarters weapon than the standard Titan-grade melee weapons due to its ungainly bulk, it has the advantage of being able to trip or bowl over an enemy Titan with a well-placed blow, effectively taking the enemy God-Machine out of the fight without damaging it too much. *'Wrecker' - The Wrecker is a gargantuan wrecking ball connected to a heavily reinforced chain and attached to a Titan's arm hardpoint. It is sheathed in a power field to ensure maximum destruction. As destructive as it is unsubtle, this massive siege weapon can turn the most strongly fortified building into rubble in a matter of moments. The Wrecker has never been favoured as a close quarters Titan weapon, for it is far too awkward and unbalancing to wield efficiently against a moving opponent, but should it connect, its tremendous power means nothing can withstand its destructive impact. Specialised Weapons *'Carapace Landing Pad' - Some Battle Titans transform one of their carapace weapon hardpoints into a small landing pad. This structure is used for two purposes. Its primary function is as a launch point for assault troops embarked on the Titan. Protected by the Titan's void shields, assault troops can be brought within jump range before they attack. The reduction of casualties form defensive fire to a minimum makes this a favoured method of assaulting heavily-defended positions. Its secondary function is to act as a landing pad for Land Speeders. A Carapace Landing Pad can carry up to four infantry squads and two Land Speeders. The Carapace Landing Pad is also utilised for a small VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) aircraft, similar to a Land Speeder, can operate. The small aircraft is directly linked to its parent Titan's Mind Impulse Unit, granting the Titan's Princeps an extra set of eyes and ears that can provide invaluable information without having to risk a Scout Titan to obtain it. *'Carapace Mounted Multi-Lasers' - Warlord-class Titans in built-up areas are sometimes fitted with Multi-Lasers replacing the rear banner mounting points. These act to cover the Titan's blind spots against infantry assault. *'Corvus Assault Pod' - As a further extension of the theory behind landing pad launched assaults, the Corvus Assault Pod, or Corvus Module, was soon developed as an alternative arm mount for Titans. In essence, the pod is a boarding torpedo fitted to a Battle Titan's arm. When a building needs to claimed relatively intact, a Titan fitted with a Corvus Assault Pod is the perfect tool for the job. The pod is designed to allow the Titan to carry a single detachment of troops right up to a building, and once the objective is reached, the Titan can ram the Corvus Pod through the building's outer wall, creating an entry point, and disgorging Mechanicus Skitarii warriors directly amongst the defenders via a drop-down ramp. The pod can carry up to four squads. *'Centre Line Weapon Mounts' - A common Warlord-class Titan variant is the replacement of the head of the Titan with a Deathstrike centre line Macro-Cannon mount. The Titan's crew reside in a carapace-mounted fire control tower or platform fitted with a relay. Deathstrike-variant Warlords are used for long-range fire support and bombardment duties. *'Deathstrike Cannon' - The Deathstrike Cannon is a starship-grade Macrocannon fitted on a Warlord-class Battle Titan. A rarely-fielded conversion, it requires the whole head of the Warlord to be removed, and the cockpit to be installed on the top of the Titan's carapace instead. One of the Titan's carapace hard points is then fitted with an advanced fire control system tower. This configuration opens two additional hard points that can be used to mount additional Titan-grade weapons. The cannon's recoil is so powerful that it needs to be mounted along the centre line of the Warlord Titan. Despite the severe limitations this imposes on the Warlord, the Deathstrike Cannon's colossal range and power makes it a useful artillery weapon, able to obliterate fortifications or harass an enemy's rear lines and staging areas at extreme long range. *'Devotional Bell' - A Devotional Bell structure is always carried by the Custodian Titan of a Titan Legio. Built from valuable and sacred Terran metals and annointed with drop of the Emperor's blood, the bell acts as a mobile shrine for the Imperial Cult and a rallying point on the battlefield. The presence of a Custodian Titan in a battle is a complete anathema to daemonic intrusions into the material universe as it directly extends the Emperor's will and spirit to his mortal followers. *'Fire Control Center' - A Fire Control Center is a battery of sensors, Vox-casters and MIU boosters fitted to a Titan's carapace hardpoint. It allows the Titan's Princeps to better coordinate fire between multiple Titans, and even other Imperial forces if required. Since most Titans are ferociously independent, this is a rarely used form of tech-arcana, and is only fielded when the whole of a Titan Legion must be deployed to obliterate a truly mighty opponent. *'Hellstrike Cannon' - The Hellstrike Cannon fires a massive shell that is loaded with a highly corrosive and inflammable mixture that is known appropriately as hellfire. The shells are set to explode in mid-air just above the target, so that it splatters in as wide an area as possible with the deadly hellfire mixture. As the hellfire saturates the area it ignores cover, making it particularly potent against infantry in wooded areas or buildings. This fell weapon is wielded by Chaos Titans. *'Natrix Shock Lance' - Based upon the Ursus Claw, the Natrix Shock Lance was designed as a more aggressive, and less hazardous alternative to its parent. Modified with an oversized electromagnet powered by the Titan's reactor, the Natrix Shock Lance can deliver a pulse capable of temporarily overloading the target's systems, leaving it vulnerable to larger Titans. *'Psi-Pulse' - The Chaos Subjugator-class Titan carries a strange array of weaponry, the most potent of which are the Psi-Pulse generators. These are studded with gems and enclose a honeycomb of membranes which resonate to the power of the Warp. The Subjugator uses its own link to the Warp to channel raw psychic power through the generators, creating a psi-pulse capable of punching through the thickest armour. Loping along the flanks of the battlefield, the Subjugator uses its psi-pulse to pick off enemy artillery before it can fire. *'Rubble Claws' - Rubble Claws are auxiliary units clamped over the standard Warlord's feet to give it extra traction in treacherous terrain. Plus, due to its broader size, the Titan's feet can crush more enemy vehicles and infantry when making a stomping attack. Unfortunately, the extra weight of Rubble Claws degrades a Titan's performance somewhat as Titans wearing them aren't nearly as manoeuvrable as their unencumbered counterparts, therefore, it is unable to make any charging attacks. The restrictions placed on a Titan's manoeuvrability means they are usually only fitted to Titans fighting in sieges and built-up areas. *''Sinistramanus Tenebrae'' - The Sinistramanus Tenebrae, literally translated as "The Left Hand of Darkness", is a unique and nightmarishly powerful weapon mounted upon the left arm of every ''Warlord-Sinister'' Titan. It is a hybrid of strange technologies melded together by the Emperor's own hand and it is believed it is He alone that knows its true origins. When activated, the Sinistramanus Tenebrae requires the unified minds of the bound psykers aboard the Titan to focus its power, lest its destructive energies are let slip of their control. *'Titan Heads' - The head of a Titan hosues the Princeps and Moderati who control it. In the event of catastrophic damage the head of the Titan can be ejected to carry the Titan's crew to safety. All Titans carry a Heavy Bolter for anti-personnel work but there are a wide range of variant heads used by different orders, some mounting heavier weapons or fitted with various devices such as a heavy weapon, a close combat weapon or a Corvus Assault Pod. *'Tormentor' - The Chaos Questor-class Scout Titan possesses graceful arms that spread from its carapace, each tipped each tipped with a rapid-firing cannon called a Tormentor *'Trident' - The Trident is a device that originally served to bring rebellious Titans under control, but can prove extremely effective against an unsuspecting hostile Titan. It is a low-velocity barbed spear attached to a massive chain or cable that is in turn connected to one of the Titan's weapon hardpoints. It is thrown at a rebellious God-Machine's legs. Slow enough to ignore Void Shields, it will hammer deep into the leg, and the Titan who threw it will then move backwards and rotate at speed in the hope of tripping the rebellious machine, taking it out of a fight without damaging it irrevocably. Once prone on the ground, the rebellious Titan can be accessed and deactived with much less risk, for it will not be able to rise or bring its armament to bear. *'Ursus Claw' - Developed for use on the ships of the World Eaters Legion, smaller scale variants of these barbaric weapons were used to great effect by the Titans of Legio Audax. Although the Ember Wolves were the most infamous users of Ursus Claws, both Loyalist and Traitor Titan Legions adopted their use as the Horus Heresy progressed, recognising the benefit of capturing opposing god-engines to replenish mounting casualties. Light Support Weapons *'Barrage Missile' - The Barrage Missile is a one-shot support weapon developed for Titans by the Divisio Investigatus. It has a multiple warhead configuration intended mainly for depleting void shields but also useful for an area effect against light targets. *'Blind Missile' - The Blind Missile is a one-shot support weapon. When it explodes, it scatters Blind Grenades over a wide area. Blind is a sophisticated smokescreen, combining dense smoke with broad-spectrum electromagnetic interference. None of Titan's detection and targeting systems will operate through a cloud of Blind. *'Demolisher Missile' - The Demolisher is a one-shot armour-piercing missile sometimes carried by Titans for dealing with heavily-armoured targets. It has an adamantium tip to carve through the target's armour before the melta warhead detonates to complete the act of destruction. *'Harpoon Missile' - A Harpoon Missile is actually a jury-rigged weapon, cobbled together from a device that allows the Mechanicus to override a Titan's MIU in the case a Princeps fails at controlling it. The mechanism inside the Harpoon will override the rebellious Machine Spirit, forcing it to shut down or to obey the Harpoon operator's commands. During the Horus Heresy, this system was turned into a missile weapon in a desperate effort to bring rebellious Titans under control without having to destroy the priceless machines. However, the Harpoon Missile's efficiency was low at best, and the weapon became completely ineffective once the Titan had been altered by Chaos or possessed by a daemon. Today, this weapon is never fielded, and is only kept in reserve in case one of the Titan Legion's machines dominates its Princeps and runs amok. *'Havoc Missile Rack' - A weapon commonly wielded by a Banelord Titan, the Havoc Missile Rack is loaded with six deadly Havoc Missiles. One or more missiles can be fired in a deadly salvo that roars towards the target at ground level to avoid enemy fire, exploding to cover a wide area in death and destruction. These missiles are fired individually, so it's up to the Banelord whether or not it fires all or none of its missiles. *'Haywire Missile' - A Haywire Missile is a one-shot weapon that releases a massive burst of electrostatic and radioactive pulse waves when they explode, designed to disrupt the target's electrical control system. *'Mine Dispenser Missile' - Mine Dispenser Missiles (MDMs) are one-shot weapons that scatter mines over a wide area. *'Plasma Missile' - The Stasis Missile is a one-shot weapon that carries a Stasis Field Generator (SFG) as its warhead. The SFG is a highly-sophisticated device which creates an area where time literally stands still. Anything caught within the stasis field is frozen in place and unable to do anything -- but Titans outside the field cannot fire into it. *'Vortex Missile' - Vortex Missiles are one-shot weapons, that when they explode, it creates a seething mass of energy known as a Vortex Field. This area is quite devastatingly destructive, even for a machine as tough as a Titan. The drawback of this weapon is that if the Vortex Missile is destroyed before it can be used, it explodes, creating a Vortex Field Centered on the unfortunate Titan that was carrying it. *'Warp Missile' - A Warp Missile is a one-shot weapon that travels through Warpspace, the strange chaotic universe used by starship to span immense distances in space. The missile enters the Immaterium when it is fired, and is programmed to re-enter normal space on the other side of the target's Void Shields. It may sometimes materialise inside the target itself. See Also *'Titans' *'Titan Legions (List)' *'Collegia Titanica' *'Chaos Titan' *'Traitor Titan Legions' *'Imperial Knight' Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (1st Edition) *''Codex: Titanicus'' (2nd Edition), pp. 24-25, 29-30, 32-33 *''Adeptus Titanicus: The Horus Heresy - Shadow and Iron'' (Specialty Game), Appendix II: New Weapons, pp. 93-94 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 22-23, 37 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 38 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pp. 6, 124 *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse Second Edition, pg. 20 '' *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pg. 91-99 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 251-254 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 110-112 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 118-119 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 161-163 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 342 *''Titan II: Vivaporious'' (Graphic Novel) by Dan Abnett, pg. 8 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 363 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (4th Edition), pp. 114, 124-125 *''Warhammer 40,000 Munitorum - Quake Cannon'' (Digital Edition) pp. 84-89 *''Warhammer 40,000: Munitorum - Volcano Cannons'' (Digital Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 Munitorum - Vulcan Mega Bolters'' (Digital Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 Munitorum Volume I'', "Vulcan Mega Bolters" (Digital Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 180 (UK), "Fists of Death: Titans Tactics", pp. 27-36 *''White Dwarf'' 142 (UK), "Titan Weapons - Imperial Titan Weapons: Chaos Energy Whip, Chaos Titan Tails", pp. 48-51 *''White Dwarf'' 133 (UK), "Space Marine - New Warlord Titan Weapons & Equipment," by Andy Chambers, Roger Gerrish & Karl Tebbutt, pp. 47-52 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Titanicus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Priest of Mars'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Mars-Alpha-pattern-Warbringer-Titan-Head-2018 Forge World - Warlord Titan Lucius-Alpha Pattern Warlord Head] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/mars-alpha-pattern-warlord-titan-head Forge World - Mars-Alpha Pattern Warlord Titan Head] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Mars-Pattern-Warlord-Titan-Apocalypse-Missile-Launcher-x2 Forge World - Mars-Pattern Warlord Titan Apocalypse Missile Launcher] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/mars-pattern-warlord-titan-laser-blaster-x2 Forge World - Mars Pattern Warlord Titan Laser Blaster] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Warbringer-Nemesis-Titan-with-Quake-Cannon-2019 Forge World - Warbringer-Nemesis Titan with Quake Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/mars-pattern-warlord-titan-belicosa-volcano-cannon Forge World - Mars Pattern Walord Titan Belicosa Volcano Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Warlord-Titan-Sunfury-Plasma-Annihilator Forge World - Warlord Titan Sunfury Plasma Annihilator] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Warlord-Titan-Macro-Gatling-Blaster-2019 Forge World - Warlord Titan Macro-Gatling Blaster] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Warlord-Titan-Arioch-Power-Claw Forge World - Warlord Titan Arioch Power Claw] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Chainfist-Arm-Only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Chainsfist] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Powerfist-Arm-only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Power Fist] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Chaos-Reaver-Titan-Powerclaw-Arm-Only Forge World - Titan: Chaos Reaver Titan Power Claw] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/mars-pattern-warlord-titan-belicosa-volcano-cannon Forge World - Warlord Titan Belicosa Volcano Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Warlord-Titan-Sunfury-Plasma-Annihilator Forge World - Titan: Sunfury Plasma Annihilator] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Gatling-Blaster Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Gatling Blaster] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Warhammer-40000/Titans/LUCIUS-PATTERN-VULCAN-MEGA-BOLTER.html Forge World - Titan: Lucius Pattern Mega Bolter] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Mars-Pattern-Warhound-Titan-Mega-Bolter-Left-Arm-only Forge World - Titan: Mars Pattern Vulcan Mega Bolter] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Chaos-Warhound-Titan-Vulcan-Mega-Bolter-Left-Arm Forge World - Titan: Chaos Warhound Vulcan Mega Bolter] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Mars-Pattern-Warhound-Titan-Inferno-Cannon Forge World - Titan: Mars Pattern Inferno Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Laser-Blaster-Arm-Only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Laser Blaster] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Mars-Pattern-Warhound-Titan-Turbo-Laser-arm-only Forge World - Mars Pattern Warhound Titan Turbo Laser] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Melta-Cannon-Arm-Only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Melta Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Mars-Pattern-Warhound-Titan-Plasma-Blastgun Forge World - Titan: Mars Pattern Plasma Blastgun] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Chaos-Warhound-Titan-Plasma-Blastgun Forge World - Titan: Chaos Warhound Titan Plasma Blastgun] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Mars-Pattern-Warhound-Titan-Turbo-Laser-arm-only Forge World - Titan: Mars Pattern Turbo Laser] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Volcano-Cannon-Arm-Only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Volcano Cannon] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Reaver-Titan-Apocalypse-Missile-Launcher-Carapace-Only Forge World - Titan: Reaver Titan Apocalypse Missile Launcher] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Chaos-Reaver-Titan-Apocalypse-Missile-Launcher Forge World - Titan: Chaos Reaver Titan Apocalypse Missile Launcher] *[http://all4wargames.com/product/lucius-pattern-plasma-blastgun/ All4Wargames - Titan: Lucius Pattern Plasma Blastgun] *[http://all4wargames.com/product/1392/ All4Wargames - Titan: Lucius Pattern Turbo Laser] *''Warhammer 40,000 - Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (PC Game)'' Gallery Various Titan Heads.jpg|Various Titan Heads commonly seen on both Imperial and Chaos Titans File:Mars-Alpha_Pattern_Warlord_Titan_Head.jpg|Mars-Alpha Pattern Warlord Titan Head. File:Mars-Alpha_Pattern_Warbringer_Titan_Head.jpg|Mars-Alpha Pattern Warbringer-Nemesis Titan Head. File:Warbringer_Nemesis_Titan_with_Quake_Cannon.jpg|''Warbringer-Nemesis'' Titan with carapace-mounted Quake Cannon. File:Mars_Pattern_Warlord_Titan_Laser_Blasters.png|Mars-Pattern Warlord Titan shoulder-mounted Laser Blasters. File:Mars_Pattern_Warlord_Titan_Apocalypse_Missile_Launchers.jpg|thumb|Mars-Pattern Warlord Titan with Apocalypse Missile Launchers. Arioch Power Claw 2.jpg|A Warlord-class Titan Arioch Power Claw. File:Warlord_Titan_Macro_Gatling_Blaster.jpg|''Warlord'' Titan Macro Gatling Blaster. File:Warlord_Titan_Sunfury_Pattern_Plasma_Annihilator.jpg|''Warlord'' Titan Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator. Reaver Titan Powerfist.jpg|A Power Fist mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Chaos Power Claw.jpg|A Power Claw mounted upon a Chaos Reaver-class Battle Titan Reaver Chainfist.jpg|A Chainfist mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Power Saw.jpg|A Power Saw mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan's arm Corvus Assault Pod.jpg|A Corvus Assault Pod mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan's arm Power Ram.jpg|A Power Ram assault arm Trident.jpg|A Trident weapon mounted to a Reaver-class Battle Titan Energy Whip.jpg|An Energy Whip, commonly seen mounted on Traitor Titans Chaos Titan Tails.jpg|Various Chaos Titan Tails commonly seen on Chaos Titans Wrecker.jpg|A Wrecker close combat weapon File:Ursus_Claw.png|An Ursus Claw mounted upon the arm of a Warhound Titan. GatlingBlasterReaver.jpg|A Gatling Blaster mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Laserblaster - Reaver.jpg|A Laser Blaster mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Melta Cannon - Reaver.jpg|A Melta Cannon mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Reaver Volcano Cannon.jpg|A Volcano Cannon mounted upon a Reaver-class Battle Titan Belicosa Volcanno Cannon 1.jpg|A Warlord-class Titan Belicosa Pattern Volcano Cannon Lucius Pattern Turbo Laser.jpg|A Lucius Pattern Turbo-Laser Destructor mounted upon a Warhound-class Scout Titan Mars Pattern Turbolaser.jpg|A Mars Pattern Turbo-Laser Destructor Lucius Pattern Plasma Blastgun.jpg|A Lucius Pattern Plasma Blastgun mounted upon a Warhound-class Scout Titan Mars Pattern Plasma Blastgun.jpg|A Mars Pattern Plasma Blastgun mounted upon a Warhound-class Scout Titan Lucius Pattern Inferno Cannon.jpg|A Lucius Pattern Inferno Cannon mounted upon a Warhound-class Scout Titan Lucius Pattern Vulcan Mega Gun.jpg|A Lucius Pattern Vulcan Mega Bolter mounted upon a Warhound-class Scout Titan Vulcan Mega Bolter - Chaos Warhound.jpg|A Vulcan Mega Bolter mounted upon a Chaos Feral-class Scout Titan Hellstorm.jpg|A massive Hellstorm Cannon mounted upon a Warlord-class Battle Titan Imperator Titan Plasma Annihilator.jpg|A mighty Plasma Annihilator mounted on an Imperator-class Battle Titan arm Plasma Destructor.jpg|A mighty Plasma Destructor heavy weapon Center Line Weapon Mounts.jpg|An Adeptus Mechanicus diagram depicting a centre line mounted Deathstrike Cannon on a Warlord-class Titan File:Vortex_Missile_Launcher.png|A carapace Vortex Missile Launcher on a Reaver Titan. ApocalypseMissileLauncher.jpg|An Apocalypse Missile Launcher mounted upon an Imperial Reaver-class Battle Titan Apocalypse Missile Launcher - Chaos Reaver.jpg|An Apocalypse Missile Launcher mounted upon a Chaos Reaver-class Battle Titan Light Support Missiles.jpg|Various Light Support Missiles Carapace Landing Pad.jpg|A Carapace Mounted Landing Pad Carapace Mounted Multi-Laser.jpg|A Carapace Mounted Multi-Laser Devotional Bell.jpg|A Devotional Bell Rubble Claws.jpg|Rubble Claws affixes to a Warlord-class Battle Titan's foot Category:T Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Weapons